


Summer

by scbr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A whole lot of Mirkwood, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Mirkwood, Young Legolas, and Oropher as a tall beech tree
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and his bow lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

 

* * *

 

กษัตริย์พรายป่าทรงตวัดภูษาสีเงินที่คลุมพระองค์ออกก่อนรุดไปยังหน้าประตูวังถ้ำ ผ่านร่างทหารยามผู้ยืนโค้งต่ำ ผู้ไม่กล้าเงยหน้าขึ้นแม้ว่ากษัตริย์จะทรงดำเนินผ่านไปจนลับตาแล้ว 

เมื่อครู่เขาได้รับหน้าที่อันสุ่มเสี่ยงแทนสหายยามด้วยกันเพื่อเข้ามาถวายรายงานในท้องพระโรงว่าโอรสของพระองค์กำลังกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งข้ามมาจากปลายสะพานอีกฝั่งของแม่น้ำพงไพร  

ก่อนหน้านั้นเล็กน้อย เหล่าทวาราบาลพรายต่างมองเห็นร่างในชุดสีเขียวกลมกลืนกับใบไม้วิ่งมาลิบๆ พอช่วยกันเพ่งดูจนเห็นชัดว่านั่นคือเจ้าชายน้อยที่ทรงหลุดออกมาจากท้องพระโรงตั้งแต่เมื่อใด...ไม่มีใครรู้เลย ผู้พิทักษ์ทั้งสี่พากันตื่นตระหนก รีบล้อมวงกันหาข้อสรุปโดยเร็วที่สุด

_("ต้องทรงหนีออกมาพร้อมกับกองลาดตระเวนเมื่อรุ่งสางเป็นแน่"_

_"แล้วทำไมเจ้าไม่เห็น?!"_

_"ไม่ใช่ความผิดข้านะ!"_ )

...และรีบวิ่งเข้าไปกราบทูลพระราชาในวังถ้ำ

 

ณ ภายนอกคูหา กษัตริย์พรายป่าทอดพระเนตรภาพเบื้องหน้า โอรสของพระองค์กำลังวิ่งตรงมาบนสะพานข้ามแม่น้ำดังที่ทหารยามผู้นั้นกล่าวไว้ แต่เลโกลัสไม่ได้มาตัวเปล่า เขาโอบกอดบางสิ่งไว้ภายในวงแขนเล็กๆ และอะไรบางอย่างนั้นก็มีไม้เล็กๆ ปักคาอยู่ กษัตริย์พรายป่ายังทรงแลเห็นคราบน้ำตาบนใบหน้าเจ้าชายน้อยแห่งอาณาจักรไพร และเมื่อเพ่งดีๆ สิ่งที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนนั้นดูคล้ายกับ...

"อดา!" 

เลโกลัสร้อง เสียงเล็กๆ ดังก้องเต็มไปด้วยความพรั่นพรึงและหวาดหวั่น แล้วกษัตริย์พรายป่าก็ทรงรับรู้ว่าพระองค์ทรงเข้าพระทัยถูกต้อง ทรงผินพระพักตร์ไปข้างหนึ่งเพื่อรับสั่งให้ใครสักคนไปเตรียมจัดยาและการรักษาอย่างเร่งด่วน ก่อนจะทรงทรุดตัวลงและรับร่างลูกกวางน้อยผู้น่าสงสารมาจากพระโอรสอย่างระมัดระวัง ไม้ปลายแหลมบนสะโพกของสัตว์โลกตัวนั้นไหวสั่นพร้อมกับจังหวะหายใจรวยริน

กษัตริย์พรายป่าวางพระหัตถ์ลงบนศีรษะของพระโอรสผู้เต็มไปด้วยน้ำตาแล้วในบัดนี้ เหล่าทหารพรายมองหน้ากันไปมาก่อนรีบพากันสาวเท้าเข้ามาหมายจะรับตัวผู้บาดเจ็บไปรักษา แต่ทว่าพระราชาของพวกเขากลับเร่งเดินเข้าไปภายในวังแล้วโดยมีเจ้าชายน้อยทรงดำเนินตามไปติดๆ 

 

*

เช้าวันต่อมาขณะที่ยังไม่รุ่งสางดี หนึ่งในหน่วยดูแลกองม้าและกวางเอลค์ซึ่งเป็นราชพาหนะพิเศษต้องรีบปลุกสหายให้ลุกขึ้นมาแตกตื่นโดยพร้อมเพรียงกัน เมื่อพบว่ารัชทายาทตัวน้อยแห่งพงไพรทรงแอบเข้ามาในโรงเลี้ยงสัตว์ซึ่งตั้งอยู่อีกด้านหนึ่งของป่าตามลำพัง ทรงประสบความสำเร็จในการลักลอบออกจากวัง (อีกครั้ง) โดยปราศจากผู้ติดตาม เมื่อเหล่าพรายป่าหันรีหันขวางกันเรียบร้อยแล้วจึงค่อยๆ พากันชะโงกหน้าสังเกตการณ์ดูที่นอกหน้าต่าง หวั่นเกรงเป็นอย่างยิ่งว่าหากพวกเขาบุกเข้าไปข้างในตอนนี้จะทำให้เกิดโกลาหลขึ้นได้ 

ภาพที่ผองพรายเห็นคือภาพของเจ้าชายน้อยผู้ทรงทำการโค้งคำนับราชพาหนะขององค์กษัตริย์ แล้วเอลค์ตนนั้นก็โน้มคอลงต่ำเพื่อรับผลเบอร์รี่ในอุ้งหัตถ์เล็กๆ จากนั้นพระโอรสแห่งพงไพรจึงทรงเอื้อมไปโอบลำคออันแข็งแรงนั้นพร้อมกับพร่ำบอกว่าพระองค์เสียพระทัยอย่างมากที่เป็นต้นเหตุให้ญาติห่างๆ ของเอลค์หนุ่มต้องบาดเจ็บ 

"แต่อดาก็รักษาญาติของท่านให้แล้วนะ นางปลอดภัยแล้วและจะแข็งแรงขึ้นในเร็ววันเลย" องค์รัชทายาททรงปลอบประโลมเอลค์หนุ่มผู้ที่เหล่าพรายป่าเห็นว่าได้แต่กระพริบตากลมโตสีดำคู่นั้นอย่างเชื่องช้าพลางเคี้ยวผลเบอร์รี่สีแดงสดไปด้วย

เหล่าอาชาบาลและผู้ดูแลราชพาหนะถกเถียงกันอยู่พักใหญ่ จนกระทั่งเหลือบเห็นรัชทายาททรงออกมาแล้วทำท่ามุ่งหน้าจะเข้าไปในป่านั่นเองที่พวกเขาตัดสินใจรีบวิ่งกรูตามไป หนึ่งในนั้นหัวไวกว่าเพื่อน เขาได้รีบขอประทานอนุญาตจากเจ้าชายในการรับอาสาไปส่งพระองค์ที่หน้าประตูวัง โดยให้เหตุผลว่าเวลานี้ยังเช้าเกินกว่าที่พระองค์จะทรงออกมาเที่ยวเล่นและพระบิดาอาจจะยังกริ้ว และอาจจะกริ้วมากขึ้นอีกก็เป็นได้ องค์รัชทายาททรงรับฟังแล้วก็ชะงักไป ทรงหยุดคิดอยู่นานสองนานก่อนจะยอมพยักหน้ารับอย่างเศร้าๆ และยอมให้พรายผู้หนึ่งทำหน้าที่อารักขาไปจนถึงหน้าวัง

หลังจากนั้น การผจญภัยยามเช้าของเจ้าชายน้อยก็ได้กลายมาเป็นหัวข้อสนทนาหลักของเหล่าอาชาบาลและผู้ดูแลราชพาหนะ พวกเขาพากันกลัดกลุ้มรู้สึกผิดไปทั้งวันเพราะทำให้เจ้าชายทรงเศร้าโศก แต่ก็ต่างปลอบใจกันและกันว่าเป็นการกระทำที่กล้าหาญและเหมาะสมแล้ว อีกทั้งยังป้องกันมิให้กษัตริย์พรายป่าทรงไม่สบพระทัยอีกด้วย              

 

*

ขอย้อนกลับไปในคืนก่อนหน้านั้นสักเล็กน้อย สืบเนื่องมาจากว่าก่อนที่จะดำเนินเข้ายังห้องพักส่วนพระองค์นั้น กษัตริย์พรายป่ารับสั่งให้ผู้ใดก็ได้เตรียมธนูและลูกศรสำหรับเด็กให้สักชุดหนึ่งภายในเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น แต่นั่นจึงเป็นเหตุให้พรายช่างทั่วทั้งอาณาจักรไพรมารวมตัวกัน ณ โรงศาสตราวุธและนั่งประชุมกันอย่างหน้าดำคร่ำเครียดถึงดึกดื่น ตั้งแต่เรื่องว่าควรจะใช้ไม้ชนิดใด และออกแบบอย่างไรดี 

_("ส่วนสูงของเจ้าชายเล่า มีใครรู้บ้าง?"_

_"ข้าว่าน่าจะพอกันกับลูกข้านะ"_

_"องค์กษัตริย์ทรงสูงสง่างดงามถึงเพียงนั้น พระโอรสไม่มีทางจะ 'พอกัน' กับลูกเจ้าหรอก"_

_"ใช่ ลูกเจ้าเหมือนพวกคนแคระใต้ขุนเขานั่นมากเลยทีเดียว..."_

_"ร้ายกาจนัก!")_

......ตลอดจนเรื่องสำคัญอื่นๆ ในการออกแบบธนูสำหรับเด็ก   

 

พวกเขาตกลงกันสำเร็จจนได้ในที่สุดและรีบทำงานแข่งกับเวลาตลอดทั้งคืน พอรุ่งสางก็ตกลงส่งตัวแทนเพื่อนำสิ่งนั้นไปถวายแด่กษัตริย์พรายป่า คันธนูเรียวสวยน้ำหนักเบา ลูกศรทุกดอกถูกทำขึ้นอย่างประณีต กระทั่งกระบอกใส่ลูกศรยังถูกแกะสลักลวดลายใบไม้อย่างวิจิตรบรรจง องค์กษัตริย์ถึงกับทรงออกปากชมว่าเป็นงานฝีมือที่งดงามมากและเหมาะกับเลโกลัสน้อยเป็นอย่างยิ่ง แน่นอนว่าสร้างความปลื้มปิติอย่างที่สุดแก่เหล่าพรายช่างที่อดตาขับหลับตานอนกันทุกคน 

แต่ทว่าในยามที่อยู่ตามลำพัง กษัตริย์พรายป่าทรงลอบแย้มสรวลกับตนเองยามที่ใช้ผ้าคลุมพันรอบธนูกับลูกศรเหล่านั้นเพื่อเตรียมการสำหรับวันนี้ แท้จริงแล้วพระองค์ประสงค์เพียงแค่จะขอยืมของเล่นเก่าของบุตรหลานของใครสักคนที่อาจยังเก็บรักษาเอาไว้ แต่ในเมื่อพวกเขาตั้งใจประดิษฐ์มาให้อย่างดี ผู้เป็นพระราชาย่อมไม่มีสิทธิ์ขัดขวางความตั้งใจนั้นและพึงรับไว้อย่างยินดีทัดเทียมกัน  

 

* * *

 

เลโกลัสเดินผ่านประตูวังไปได้เพียงไม่กี่ก้าวก็พบว่าท่านพ่อของเขายืนรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว ร่างสูงนั้นอยู่ในชุดสีเทาเงินและมงกุฎดอกไม้ที่แซมผลเบอร์รี่สีแดง  

ผู้เป็นบิดาก้มลงกระซิบคำสองสามประโยค ก่อนจะยืดตัวขึ้นและส่งมือข้างหนึ่งให้บุตรชาย อีกมือหนึ่งถือห่อผ้าที่เลโกลัสไม่แน่ใจว่าคือสิ่งใด แต่นั่นคงไม่สำคัญนักเพราะวันนี้จะต้องเป็นวันที่ดีแน่ ทั้งสองพากันเดินออกจากวังถ้ำ ธรันดูอิลโคลงศีรษะเป็นสัญญาณห้ามมิให้พรายผู้พิทักษ์คนใดติดตามไปอารักขา จากนั้นจึงสั่งการให้ดูแลความสงบเรียบร้อยตามปกติ อีกทั้งไม่ลืมกำชับทุกคนมิให้แพร่งพรายบอกเล่าแก่เหล่าอาชาบาลและผู้ดูแลราชพาหนะว่าวันนี้กษัตริย์ของพวกเขาได้เดินเท้าเข้าป่า ทั้งหมดจึงจำต้องเข้าประจำที่อย่างแข็งขันแต่โดยดี 

จากนั้นทั้งสองก็ใช้สะพานข้ามแม่น้ำพงไพรและเดินตรงเข้าไปในป่าใหญ่ ระยะทางจากวังมาไกลโขทีเดียว แต่ทว่าเลโกลัสกลับร่าเริงอย่างไม่รู้จักเหน็ดเหนื่อย ชี้ชวนและรบเร้าให้ธรันดูอิลเล่านิทานไปตลอดทาง

"เจ้าได้ฟังเรื่องนี้ไปเมื่อวันก่อนเองมิใช่หรือ เลโกลัส"

"ก็เพลงของอดาไม่เหมือนกันนี่"  

ผู้เป็นบิดาหัวเราะแล้วจึงเริ่มต้นบทเพลงในภาษาดั้งเดิมที่เกี่ยวกับผืนแผ่นดินของพฤกษบาล ผู้พิทักษ์พงไพรที่เหล่าผองพรายเรียกขานกันว่าโอโนดริม 

ขณะนั้นเป็นยามสาย ดวงตะวันเคลื่อนผ่านไปอย่างแกร่งกล้าและเป็นฤดูคิมหันต์อันอบอุ่น เหนือยอดไม้ขึ้นไปปรากฎลำแสงสีทองเจิดจ้าแผ่กว้างไปทั่วบริเวณ ทว่าพื้นดินเบื้องล่างภายในอาณาจักรไพรลึกสุดทางตอนเหนือของแผ่นดินนี้ มวลแมกไม้ใบเขียวหนาทึบได้แทรกบังและยอมเบิกทางให้แสงแดดสาดลงมาเป็นริ้วสาย หากพ้นราวป่าไป ลำแสงสีทองจึงจะส่องกระทบสายธารอีกครั้งจนแพรวพราวระยับตา

 

บทเพลงจบลงพอดีกับที่ทั้งสองเดินมาถึงต้นบีชสูงใหญ่ต้นหนึ่ง กิ่งก้านสาขากับใบไม้เขียวสดนั้นแผ่กำบังไอแดดจนแสงตะวันสาดส่องลงมายังผืนดินเพียงรำไร ธรันดูอิลเงยหน้าขึ้นมองพลางคิดว่าตำแหน่งนี้เหมาะสมดี 

"ต้นบีช! เหมือนชื่อของดายร์อดาเลย"

เลโกลัสร้องทัก ดายร์อดาผู้มีแผ่นหลังกว้างและผมสีอ่อนกับใบหน้าอันเคร่งขรึม ผู้มีดวงตาอ่อนโยนกับไออุ่นของฤดูร้อน แต่เขาก็ได้รับการบอกเล่าว่าดายร์อดาเดินทางไปยังดินแดนแสนไกลที่อยู่ทางทิศตะวันตกแล้ว เช่นเดียวกับนาเน็ธ เขาทำได้เพียงระลึกถึงพวกท่านเป็นบางคราว  

"แล้ววันนี้เจ้าก็จะได้ศึกษาวิถีธนูอย่างถูกต้องด้วย" ผู้เป็นบิดากล่าวพร้อมรอยยิ้มในขณะที่พรายน้อยกระโดดตัวลอยด้วยความดีใจ

"แต่ถ้าเริ่มแล้วเจ้าจะพลาดไม่ได้อีก เจ้ามีแต่จะต้องยิ่งเก่งขึ้นเพราะผู้คนของเราจะคาดหวังในตัวเจ้า เจ้าจะต้องเป็นผู้นำที่ปกป้องพวกเขาได้ในยามมีภัย" 

เด็กชายนิ่งทบทวนคำนั้นโดยละเอียด 

ธรันดูอิลคุกเข่าลง ปลดห่อผ้าออกแล้วหยิบคันธนูกับกระบอกลูกศรมาวางไว้บนฝ่ามือ เขาสบตากับบุตรชายแล้วพลันหวนรำลึกถึงอดีตที่ผ่านมานานเนิ่น...ความขื่นขมอันอ่อนหวาน ท้องพระโรงสว่างไสวด้วยแสงดาว ที่ประทับแห่งจอมกษัตริย์และราชินีจากแดนสรวง วันวานที่พระจันทร์ยังเยาว์วัย ช่วงเวลาอันสงบสุขเหล่านั้น กับเสียงหัวเราะและเสียงเพลงที่ก้องกังวานในพงไพรอันกว้างใหญ่

ในขณะเดียวกัน เลโกลัสได้ทำการตัดสินใจอย่างมุ่งมั่นและยื่นมือออกไปหาบิดา  

 _"ข้าจะไม่พลาด"_  

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ ตั้งใจจะให้ตลกนิดหน่อย (โดยเฉพาะมุมมองของพรายป่าที่มีต่อพระราชา แหะๆ) ไม่ต้องอ่านต่อกันกับเรื่องที่แล้วก็ได้นะคะแต่อ่านต่อกันก็ได้เช่นกัน  
> \+ ว่าตามหลักการ โดยส่วนตัวเราก็คาดว่าเลโกลัสต้องไม่เคยเจอหน้าท่านปู่มาก่อนนะ เพราะเลกี้น่าจะเป็นเด็กที่เกิดหลังจบสงครามพันธมิตรเอลฟ์-มนุษย์และหลังจากที่ธรันดูอิลเป็นคิงแล้ว (เป็นเอลฟ์ที่เด็กผุดๆ ฮา) แต่ก็ยังอยากให้เจอแบบพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตาสักหนเนาะ TvT เพราะงั้นเลาเลยตัดสินใจมองข้ามเรื่องไทม์ไลน์ในจุดนี้ไปก่ะ ฮา


End file.
